


Carve, Bitch

by PureFury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Blades, Gen, Halloween, Jack o'Lanterns, Pumpkins, Seasonal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean isn't happy when Sam brings home pumpkins for them to carve and needless to say, the demon blade isn't an ideal cutting tool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carve, Bitch

Dean raised an unimpressed eyebrow when his brother dumped two large pumpkins onto the clean work surface of their kitchen. Sam pushed one closer to the older man with a poorly concealed smile.

"Sam, why?" He groaned dramatically, "This is stupid. Why are we doing this?" 

Sam tried not to roll his eyes. Well, he succeeded in not rolling his eyes while Dean could see. He tried not to sound fed up, "Because, Dean, it is nearly Halloween." He didn't mention how they were practically deprived growing up since they'd never had the chance to carve pumpkins.

"And? Since when have you cared?" Dean crossed his arms.

"Since... Always." Sam lied. He only really thought about it when he strolled passed some in a store today. A little white lie couldn't hurt him.

"Riiigght." He didn't sound convinced. He'd much prefer the pumpkins in a pie.

Sighing, Sam moved to the drawer and pulled out two large knives, perfect for cutting into the pumpkin. He held one out for Dean as his hazel eyes scanned the fruit, quickly deciding on a pattern to insert there.

He held his hand out further towards Dean to try and encourage him to take the knife. When the man didn't, Sam peered over. 

Dean held their demon blade above the orange fruit and plunged it down into the flesh. Sam gasped in horror and immediately grabbed Dean's arm.

"What are you doing?!" He cried, eyes glued to where the hilt of the blade was standing out of the soon-to-be-jack o'lantern.

"You wanted me to carve so I'm carving." He began to saw around the stem, ready to extract it and dump out the insides. The stench of pumpkin began to spread throughout the room. 

"Yes but why are you using that?! It's important, we need it!" He tried to grab for the demon blade but Dean jumped back and held it away from his brother. 

"You want me to carve. Let me carve, bitch." He growled, stepping closer to the pumpkin.

Sam sighed, "Fine." He retreated to his own where he began to open up the top. This was going to be a long evening.

\---

Two Jack O'lanterns lit up the front step of the bunker, the patterns carved into them clear to see due to the candles placed inside.

On one, a detailed carving of a pentagram. The carver had clearly taken hours of hard work to achieve such fine lines and clear shape. On the other, a large hole decorated the middle where the artist had no control over his tools and had no plan for the pumpkin.


End file.
